House (series 13)
House (series 13) was the thirteenth series of the reality television show, House, and the first non-celebrity series to use the 'voting to save' format. Producers were notified by viewers that Big Brother is not a popularity contest, but is rather an unpopularity contest. Because of the amount of complaints made, the voting to save format was abandoned as confirmed on May 14 2012 and will return to its traditional 'vote to evict' format when the upcoming series premieres. Housemates On launch night, 12 housemates entered the house, and phones lined opened for all housemates for the public to pick their favourite housemate based on first impressions. On Day 4, the housemate with the least amount of votes was evicted and live nominations took place. Georgia and Dave entered the house on Day 8 as replacement for Sasha and Steven after being in isolation since Day 5. Alison (Danny's twin sister), Chloe (memorable X Factor auditionee) and Jamie (Hayley's ex-girlfriend) all entered the House Next Door on Day 21 after Tom's eviction after being in isolation for a week. Chloe was evicted by the main housemates after Georgia was evicted on Day 28 and Alison and Jamie entered the house. When Alison walked on Day 48, Chloe was put in isolation to decide whether she should return. For health reasons, it was decided that she wouldn't enter the house and was replaced by Georgia who was put in isolation from Day 50-56. 'Alison Campbell' Alison 'is a 23-year old unemployed model from Newcastle, and was born during a plane journey to Africa. She entered on Day 21 into the House Next Door and entered the main house on Day 28 were she met with her twin brother Danny. 'Charlene Healy Charlene 'is a 23-year-old Cocktail Waitress from Manchester. She says she will be highly recognized for her love of arguments, her gobby mouth, and her flirtaciousness. She lives with her ex-boyfriend and told producers she had an abortion two weeks before the show. Her luxury item is a signed picture from 'N Sync, and has brought with her only one bra. 'Chloe Victoria Chloe 'is a 20/21-year old is from Wakefield. She auditioned for The X Factor and successfully made it through to Bootcamp, but didn't return for Judges Houses. She entered the House Next Door on Day 21 and unsuccessfully entered the house on Day 28 'Danny Campbell Danny 'is a 23-year old plumber boy from Newcastle, and was born during a plane journey to Africa. He admitted to a phobia of the dark, scratching, veins, and spiders that move. He lives with his mum, her boyfriend who is only 4 years older than Danny, and his two sisters, one who is a twin and also auditioned for House, but didn't make it through. His luxury item is a bullet that was fired at him. 'David Johnston David 'is a 50-year old heavyweight champion, and Club Owner from Dublin. He married to model, Georgia Reade. Their marriage lasted for 13 months, until he discovered she was having an affair with an Irish footballer. He married again just 3 weeks after him and Georgia got divorced. Georgia entered the house on Week 5. 'Hayley Stewart Hayley 'is a 22-year old unemployed blonde from Cork. She only had one degree, which was in Maths. She was a model for 3 weeks at 18, but was called off. Since then, she has had 3 boob jobs and 2 nose jobs. She was a contestant on Snog, Marry, Avoid Ireland last year, and has managed to maintain her image from the show today. She suffered with anorexia when she was 20. 'Jamie Thompson Jamie 'is a 32-year old builder from Dublin, and dated Hayley in 2010. He entered the House Next Door on Day 21 and successfully got in to the main house with his ex-girlfriend Hayley on Day 28. 'Lauren Matthews Lauren 'is a 25-year old chemist from California. Her close friends have described her as 'the main cause of arguments', and 'will probably be ejected if she doesn't be careful'. She gets on with people who have the exact opposite personality to her. Her luxury item is a signed Bra from her dad who died of a heart attack, and a picture of her and her two best friends Pole Dancing. 'Oscar Fielding Oscar 'is a 31-year old is an unemployed American traveller from Mississippi, and lives with his girlfriend and twin sons. He wants to be buried in his wife's garden so she knows she is always going to be close to him. 'Rebecca Flynn Rebecca 'is a 21-year old tattoo artist and Promotions girl from Swansea. She has told producers that the only time she isn't talking is when she's eating, and she talks in her sleep. She knows Sophie Dunne from her job as a Promo girl, but wasn't able to stay in touch from 2006. Her luxury items are a fake dog poo, and fake plastic vomit to prank the housemates. 'Sasha Reynolds Sasha 'is a 42-year old African dancer from Kenya, who moved to England when she was 8 to learn fluent english. By 10, she was able to speak simple english, and was speaking fluently by the age of 14. She has five little brothers and two big brothers, and had two little sisters who both died on a school trip. She lives with her parents and her granddad. 'Sophie Dunne Sophie 'is a 24-year old Promotions girl from Belfast. She knows Rebecca Flynn from her job, but they haven't been in touch since 2006. Sophie won Popstars Ireland in 2007 along with five others, forming the band "Soul". The album and two singles will be released during her time as a housemate. 'Steven Clarke Steven 'is a 19-year old student originally from Barbados. He is also the youngest housemate ever on House. He doesn't believe in any religion, and hates to be part of it. He has never been in a church, and thinks Jesus used to be King of England. He has told producers that he is most likely to cause controversy on the show, but said he will bottle it up if he needs to. 'Stuart Collins Stuart 'is a 44-year old bisexual technician from Scotland. He is most reffered to by his friends as Colin McAllister from the duo Colin & Justin, and used to be the shows technician from 1999 until the show was first renewed in 2006. Stuart has considered being gay, but has noticed he also has a liking for girls and relationships with them as well as boys. 'Andrew Stone' is his latest idol. 'Thomas Hughes '''Tom '''is a 20-year old unemployed, Posh Gay icon from London. He is very popular, and although he has a liking for gays, he has a Page-three girlfriend who he is now engaged to. He confessed to her about his liking for Gays but told her he wasn't homosexual, just before he left for the show. He admitted that he finds it hard to get on with people but will try his best. He is also a clean freak. Voting history *The public were once again voting to save. This will change in the upcoming celebrity series. *12 people entered the house on Day 1, and none of them were housemates. Instead, the public had to choose who they wanted to become a housemate. The person with the fewest votes would be evicted on Day 2 after spending just 1 day in the Big Brother house. *Alison was banned from nominating and was automatically up for eviction for discussing the outside world to her twin brother Danny. *Chloe was originally held in isolation to decide whether she should replace Alison. She decided not to return and therefore Georgia returned after Week 8's eviction. *It was announced on 27 April 2012 that four housemates will be in the final instead of the originally confirmed three. *Hayley was evicted on Day 68, two days before the finale, after recieving the least votes to win.